crash into me
by jemster23
Summary: Princess Bella Is heartbroken to hear her one true love Edward talk of his love for another. Distraught she runs off into the forbidden forest.Will he save her in time and is all as it appears to be?My entry for the once upon a twilight contest.


**ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST**

**Title:Crash into me  
Author:jemster23  
Rating:T  
POV:Bella  
Word Count:13,144  
Summary:**

**Princess Bella Is heartbroken to hear her one true love Edward talk of his love for another. Distraught she runs off into the forbidden forest. When danger strikes, will Edward save her in time and is all as it appears to be?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. Title belong to the Dave Matthews band.**

**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_a_Twilight/72145/  
Entries accepted until 8/20/09  
Voting begins 8/22/09**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction so be kind. I would love to hear your opinion so please review!**

As princess of Folks I have a life many would dream of.

I have a wonderful family and am lucky enough to live in a glorious castle in the idyllic village of Folks. My life is truly blessed.

But trouble exists, even in fairytales.

The passing of my 18th birthday marked the change in my idyllist views of the world. Maybe I had just been too naïve and young at the time to see what the world around me was really like.

My father and mother are the high king and queen of the island of Forks.

Though largely populated by humans, the north west of our kingdom consists of several packs of the Quileutes wolf tribe. Though they initially settled in our lands following their abolition from one of the neighbouring lands they still fought to make forks theirs. They have remained anonymous since their last failed attempt to steal power nearly 30 years they are described as vicious creatures and are still feared by many.

My father never goes into detail but I can only imagine the horrors he saw.

My parents worry for me and would try to shield me from any troubles. But from the whispering and secrecy of late I could sense trouble was brewing.

My elder brother Emmett never spoke of such fears either, but the amount of time he has recently spent practising his skills with the blade made me expectant of some impending danger.

Emmett is the typical overprotective, overbearing elder brother. Though only 2 years separates us he still treats me like I am a child. It's infuriating at times but its his way of showing that he cares and I love him for it.

He's away a lot with the royal guards that serve our family. Originally I was scared for him, but knowing there is no better or braver fighter in the entire royal brigade has reassured me somewhat.

Though our army is not vast in numbers, what we lack in size we more than make up for in ability.

Getting ready for breakfast that morning I could sense something was off. Even my lady in waiting Angela remained reserved throughout our early morning chatter.

Deciding I had had enough of the secrecy I headed towards my fathers chambers seeking a council with him.

Knocking the door lightly I was greeted by my fathers call to proceed.

Entering the chambers I noticed my mother, father and brother all sat around the large table. Emmett and my mother promptly left the room shortly after I arrived.

On his way out Emmett offered me a tense smile. Something was off and by the looks of it I was about to be let in on the big secret.

"Bella come sit with me," my father began as I approached. He appeared to be struggling for the right words.

"Your a big girl now Bella. I think its about time I treated you like the adult you have long been. I'm sure you have sensed something have been a miss of late," he began.

"You can tell me anything dad," I urged.

He looked at me hesitantly before continuing. "I'm sure you have heard of the Quileutes tribe that reside in the north. We had thought they had mostly separated since the last uprising. But it seems they where a lot clever than we gave them credit for. Instead they have been taking their time to prepare to seize our lands. I was a fool before to offer them peaceful living. They shouldn't have been trusted. I let you down,I let our people down," he said, his voice think with emotion.

"Dad no!" I began, but he cut me off before I could repute his claims.

"No Bella hear me out. I'm not sure how long we have but according to our sources their attack isn't imminent. In the meantime I don't want you to worry over this. We are strong enough to hold them off for quite sometime. In addition we are in the process of seeking help from our neighbouring lands. We already have the Newton household offering us their complete support and the Cullen family will be arriving today to discuss any involvement they may be able to partake.

I know its a shock but I wanted to keep you informed. That said I don't want you worrying yourself over this. We have it all covered," he finished offering me a weary smile.

"Thanks dad," I responded , giving him a comforting hug.

The Cullens were due to arrive later that afternoon. I had long heard rumours and idle talk of the magnificent Cullen family. Renowned for their stunning looks and equally glorious personalities they came from the magical lands of Alaska, an island a short hop away from ours.

I had heard it was a enchanting land full of magical beings and talking creatures. Although all human, legend had it that each of the Cullens were blessed with a fascinating talent. Some called it black magic or wicked wizardry whilst others saw their powers as otherworldly.

It wasn't known what powers they each possessed, but that only made it all the more intriguing to me.

Some time passed as I readied myself for their arrival. Glancing at the clock I realised I was running late. It wouldn't pay to make a bad impression on the family that ultimately had a hand in sealing our fate.

I bolted down the corridor as fast as my legs would carry me.

The ending was in sight as I rounded the corridor and smacked straight into someone.

The sheer shock and force combined was enough to send whomever I had crashed into backwards with me sprawled out on top of them.

My face landed on a toned hardened chest. I started apologising immediately as I felt my face grow hot.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't even … ".

My words fell short as I saw the most stunning man I had seen in my entire life. Sparking emerald green eyes looked back at me intensely. I could not speak as I gazed at the impossibly beautiful stranger

I think at one point my heart actually stopped beating. I had never believed in love at first sight but I had no doubt in my mind that the moment I laid eyes on him I was in love.

I just couldn't look away from his stunning eyes, unruly mass of bronze shaded hair, high cheekbones and strong jawline.

He must have notice my dumbstruck state as a worried look formed on his beautiful face.

"Hey are you okay? You don't look so good. You're looking awfully pale," he sounded concerned as he said crouched down besides me.

I met his gaze and found him looking intently over me. I must have taken a pretty hard knock to the head because I could have sworn his gaze drifted down to my lips. It was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

"Oh dear!" one of the maids exclaimed as she rounded the corner. She pulled me up to my feet with the help of the handsome stranger. I felt faint but it had nothing to do with the fall and was more to do with the godlike creature that stood before me.

His hands rested on my waist to steady me.

I tried to stand on my own but he just reassured me with a crooked grin. "Steady," he gently said as the commotion began.

I noticed my family approaching and shut my eyes. Great I was never going to live this down!

"Good heavens!" my mother exclaimed.

"Bella are you okay?" my dad questioned .

"Edward dear what happened?" another voice questioned..

Oh no oh no my mind screamed as I recognised the name.

I refused to open my eyes as a grimace no doubt appeared on my face. Only Isabella Swan could manage to knock the future king of Alaska off his feet.

"Nothing to worry about mother," a wonderfully velvety voice said. Damn him even with my eyes closed he was sexy.

"Just a slight accident," he softly added.

Finally I opened my eyes to meet Edwards concerned face.

"I'm so sorry it was entirely my fault," I began feeling my blush returning.

"Do not worry over it," he interrupted.

"And Bella strikes again," Emmett declared, laughing triumphantly.

The rest of my family and those I assumed where Edwards all joined in.

My cheeks instantly flared red again and I looked away from Edward. Great I was the bumbling, blushing idiot who could barely string a sentence together in his presence.

"Hello," a voice appeared out of nowhere. I looked down to see a petite girl with short dark hair had her hand extended towards me.

"My name is Alice," she excitedly announced.

"Hi Alice I'm Bella," I responded as this bubbly character dropped my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Alice be careful she's still a bit disorientated," I guessed it was Edward who has spoken. She reluctantly pulled away smiling.

"I can tell already that we are going to be best friends," she said with a wide smile.

I nodded happily as we all headed back to the main hall.

I was sat with Emmett and my mother on either side of me. My dad was at the head of the table directly opposite another man. He was very regal looking and it didn't take a genius to work out he was King Carlisle of Alaska. He was striking and very youthful in appearance with golden blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Opposite me sat a woman of a similar age. She too was beautiful and had perfect porcelain skin, a striking contrast to her sweeping bronze hair that fell past her shoulders. I had to glance away as I looked into her eyes. They were the same colour that I had been met with earlier.

To her left sat Edward though I wasn't brave enough to meet his gaze again after literally throwing myself at him. Talk about falling for a guy. I sniggered at the thought.

"Something you care to share Bella?" Emmett challenged as he raised an eyebrow at me clearly amused.

I was mortified and blushed again, refusing to look away from my hands that lay in my lap until my embarrassment had died down.

On the other side of Edward was a truly beautiful creature. She was stunning, probably the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on besides my wonderful that is.

By the lovestruck look on my brother face I think he had taken to her.

Finally to her left sat Alice who gave me a encouraging smile.

Introductions where made before our fathers got down to business. They too saw the potential threat of the wolves and agreed to help our kingdom. It was decided that the Cullens would provide military support if needed.

At this Edward spoke of the help his squad could provide. It appeared that he was a knight who was part of an organisation set up to protected the Cullen kingdom. They were the equivalent to the guards Emmett was assigned to, so as a result it was decided that these two divisions would work together.

Alice agreed saying that she foresaw a positive outcome. I must have looked at her dumbly for Edward explained that she had a talent for seeing into the future.

"That's how I knew we would be friends silly," she said knowingly.

"So its true you all have special abilities?" my father asked clearly intrigued.

"To us they are gifts," Carlisle responded.

It was silent for some time before Edward spoke. "Go ahead Emmett I know you are dying to ask what the rest of our talents are."

Emmett smirked initially until realisation dawned on him."Wait a second how did you know that?" he asked.

At his confusion I turned to Edward to see he had that crooked grin on his face again.

Oh dear god no please don't let him be a mind reader, I thought horrified at all of the inappropriate thoughts I had had of him in the last hour. I think I am about to die of embarrassment!

"Yes I do read minds," Edward stated simply.

I audibly gasped at the thought, and agonisingly looked up at to analyse his expression. He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking me directly in the eyes.

"I can read ever mind in this room except for yours," he said pointedly to me.

My mouth fell open and the only thing that left my mouth was "there's something wrong with me?"

Edwards head fell back as he laughed uncontrollably, shaking his head.

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you. You are quite something Isabella Swan," he declared sending me an amused smile.

Following successful talks my father invited the Cullens to stay with us for the coming week whilst final preparations were made. Carlisle agreed and despite the tension our current situation had brought having the Cullens stay with us proved a welcome distraction.

Being the same age, Alice and I got along swimmingly and happily spent time getting to know one another. I had always been shy and timid but Alice's bright and bubbly personality encouraged me to come out of my shell.

And whilst intimidatingly beautiful Rosalie was actually very gentle and calm. She was older than me but we still enjoyed many times together often just engaging in idle chit chat.

Emmett and Edward got along well too. They shared a common interest in sword fighting and were often to be found joking or sparring together out in the yard.

As the week past we began spending more time together as a group. Rosalie and Emmett were constantly squabbling. At one point she even challenged him to a dual.

I also managed to find some time with Edward. He truly was an amazingly kind,charming, and smart guy. He spoke with great conviction of the work he did with the kings guards and his ambitions to move into medicine in the future. He was attentive and seemed genuinely interested when I spoke of my love of books and reading. He really was my dream guy.

The following day brought the news we were dreading. The wolves made there first attack on one of our villages in the north. It was a minor incident but we knew it was more of a sign of what was to come. That same day Edward and Emmett left with their troops to assess the damage.

It was at that moment when he went away towards god-knows what dangers that I realised it was no simple crush that I had on Edward Cullen. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

As we all bid each other a fond farewell I hugged Emmett and told him to be careful. Next up was Edward. He approached cautiously seemingly nervous.

I shifted awkwardly unknowing what to say.

"Well I guess this is it," he began shyly. I couldn't speak for fear of blurting out my love for him.

"I'll see you soon Bella," he said as he engulfed me in a hug. I clung to him like a needy child still not able to form a sentence. Pulling away he kissed my cheek and I swooned as he whispered "be safe," into my ear.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body as they strode away towards their horses. Alice placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as she tugged me back towards the house.

"They will be fine Bella,they both will," she softly said patting my shoulder.

I didn't see neither Edward or Emmett for weeks though we did get regular reports as to their progress. In the meantime the rest of the Cullens had to go back to Alaska. I was deeply saddened as I had really grown to love spending time with both Alice and Rosalie. In such a short time they had become the closest friends I had ever had.

We were all unquestionable joyful when the following month brought the news that the Quileutes had surrendered. Emmett returned home sometime after, but I was saddened to find that Edward was not with him. Unfortunetly he had to return home immediately regarding some family matter. But I was excited to learn that later that year we would be visiting Alaska to spend time with them.

Soon summer came and we were headed towards Alaska. I expected things to be somewhat awkward after not seeing each other for so long but we all pretty much picked up from where we left off, laughing and talking about all that had happened in our time apart.

Now 21, Edward had somehow become even more handsome. He was the perfect host and took time to show me around the island. We walked around the grounds of the castle and into town for afternoon tea. He was utterly charming. I had never been happier than when I was spending time with him.

I also made sure to spend time with Alice and Rosalie too, who insisted I visit a local dressmaker in town. We returned several hours later with numerous garments in hand. Having spent most of the afternoon laughing and chatting about our hopes and dreams for the future.

Those two weeks flew by ridiculously fast as we spent any available time together. If possible we had formed an even tighter bond than before.

When our last day in Alaska arrived Edward had mentioned that he had somewhere he wanted to show me. I was surprised to find that none of our siblings would be joining us. Nevertheless I looked forward to every moment that I got to spend with him. He took me to the most beautiful and enchanting meadow I had ever seen. We lay back on the grass and simply enjoyed spending time together.

As early evening approached we reluctantly headed back to the castle. I really didn't want to leave Alaska, but this had more to do with leaving Edward. My time here had given me more reason to love him and I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him for so long.

When the time came to say goodbye my father extended the offer for the Cullens to visit us again. I thanked them for making my time here so enjoyable and reluctantly began to say my goodbyes.

As I approached Edward he seemed somewhat nervous.

"Here I got this for you," he declared, holding a beautifully wrapped parcel out in front of me. I was lost for words.

"Alice mentioned that your birthday is approaching next month. Unfortunately I wont be able to join her when she visits," he finished looking sad and disappointed.

"Hopefully this will make up for it," he said as I took the parcel from his hands. I smiled up at him in gratitude. Without thinking I pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thank you so much Edward, but you really shouldn't have," I declared.

"Yes I should," he responded stubbornly.

"Take care of yourself Bella," he announced before giving me a gentle squeeze and a light kiss on the cheek.

He really didn't help control my feelings for him when he did things like that.

So after a fond farewell we headed back home

Summer came and went and already 6 months had passed since we had visited Alaska. We still maintained regular contact with the Cullens. With a few packs of wolves still scattered in the north my father and Carlisle were keen to keep an eye on any potential threat.

I was still in close correspondence with Alice and although we didn't see each other as regularly as we would have liked, I still regarded her as my closest friend. She told me great tales of all the new creatures she had befriended and dances she had attended.

She even told me of a young gentleman friend she had made. She swore me to secrecy though I don't know who she thought I would tell. But from the sounds of things he was a close friend of Edwards and she was worried as to how he would take the news of their courting.

Of course she did mention Edward from time to time telling me of all adventures he was having. Occasionally she would hint that he was too busy to find a girlfriend, through I doubted it was true. He could have any girl he wanted. You only had to look at the hordes of girls who visibly swooned when he came to visit the first time to know that he would never be short of admirers.

Besides Alice was more than likely trying to save my feelings. She knew how I felt about being alone amongst all my coupled up friends. She was frequently assuring me that things would change and that I wouldn't be alone for much longer. Little did she know I had already found the one. The problem being he was her brother and completely unattainable.

The following summer came and I found myself sitting in the gardens besides Edward, Alice and Jasper. The Cullens were on vacation on our island once more. It was my fathers way of thanking them for all their help the previous year.

Currently our parents were busy formulating an agreement over what action was to be taken over the potential outbreak of war between the Volturi and the Newtons. My father felt obliged to help the Newtons having relied upon their support last year in our fight against the Quileutes.

Whilst our parent discussion continued we had all gone to the gardens to enjoy the sunshine and watch the boys practice. Alice and Jasper had come with us too but Alice soon got bored of the fighting and left to pop into town. I laughed at the thought of my little pixie friend going crazy at the local market. Although this was my first time meeting Jasper I was thrilled for my best friend. He was clearly as smitten by her as she was with him. They really were adorable together. Of course Edward have given them his approval to start dating earlier that month.

I watched in awe as Rosalie guided the sword through the air as though it were light as a feather. Each move Emmett made she was equal to. She was graceful and fluent and was actually holding her own against one of the most renowned swords-fighters of our lands. I cheered internally for Rose to win. I love my brother entirely but he could certainly do with bringing down a peg or two. Especially by a girl.

My thoughts were bought back to the action as she not only blocked a shot but then went on the offensive, hitting him with numerous blows, that whilst he was able to hold off, they still left him having to alter his footwork.

A quiet sigh left my lips or what I thought had been quiet until Edwards gaze turned from the duel to me. I smiled shyly and busied myself by pretending to watch the dual. It was no good. Still to this day all he would have to do was to look at me and all my thoughts turned to mush.

"Not bad huh?" said a voice from besides me. I could sense him moving closer and our knees were almost touching as both of our gazes focused on the battle of the sexes in front of us. Remembering that he had spoken I replied

"Yeah she's amazing. She makes it look so effortless. However did she learn to fight like that?" I whispered longingly.

"That would be me," Edward proudly stated. I turned to him most probably with my mouth gaping open. "OH" was the only response to leave my mouth. Edward chuckled besides me.

"Of course she wasn't always like that. The first time she picked up a sword she went in all guns blazing, lifting it in one hand to show how tough she was. Didn't count on its weight and nearly took my foot off when it clattered to the ground".

At that I exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Hey I could have been maimed and you find it funny,"he declared, feigning hurt.

"Sorry," I managed to spit out as my laughter dyed down. I turned to find Edward looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

He was first to break away, gazing back towards our battling siblings.

"Best thing I ever did teaching Rose how to use a sword," he admitted musingly.

I looked at him confused.

"These are dangerous times Bella." The way he said my name sent the constant butterflies that fluttered in my chest whenever he was around into overdrive.

"It pays to be careful. And as much of a nightmare it was to begin with, once she picked it up it was worth all the hard work. At least now I know that if ever was a time when I wasn't around Rosalie will be able to hold her own."

"You going somewhere?" I asked stunned by his declaration.

"I don't plan on it but you never know what's around the corner do you? It puts my mind at rest knowing she can match one of the best fighters in the Swan army," he smirked looking back at the ongoing fight which dare I say Rosalie was winning!

"Did Emmett never teach you how to fight?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Honestly Edward you have got to be kidding me. You've seen me I can barely walk on a flat surface without tripping. Add in a dangerous sharp object and your just asking for trouble," I replied outraged.

But he only shook his head disapprovingly, muttering something under his breathe that sounded like "ridiculous."

"It really doesn't matter," I remarked at his disapproval.

"It matters to me," he stubbornly replied, running a hand through his hair.

"It would put my mind at ease to know that you at least knew a few basic moves."

I looked up at him puzzled when he stood in front of me.

"Edward no," I stated but he just stood unmoving, with a sneaky smile playing on his face.

He bent down in-front of me striking a knock-out blow with those killer eyes that could get me to do just about anything he asked.

"Honestly you cant be serious," I begged holding my hands up in front of me to tell him to back off. This only resulted in giving him the advantage of having something to grab on to, as he carefully took hold of my wrists and gently pulled me from the ground.

Once Edward had brought me to my feet he let go of my wrist and began talking to one of our servants. I immediately felt the loss from his hands leaving mine and slumped in resignation.

"Hey its okay there's nothing to be nervous about we will take this one step at a time," Edward reassured me, obviously misreading my reason for being grumpy.

The boy reappeared moments later with two swords in his hands. Edward took both swords in one hand before separating the two into each hand and began making light movements with each sword. It was like watching a work of art as he carefully guided the swords through the air. Nothing was forced or unintentional. Every more was precise and exactly where he planned it to be.

I watched in awe as he finished by dropping one sword to the floor before holding the other out to me.

"This is the one," he declared as I looked on horrified. He didn't honestly expect me to follow on from that.

"Relax I'm here to help," Edward broke into my panic."Now remember the sword is heavy,"he warned as I looked at him with an unamused scowl.

"Okay okay I thought we'd start with the basics. You want to grip it with both hands," he said as he came alongside me.

"Here take it off me whilst I guide you," Edward said completely unaware of my pounding heart, which was about to explode as he stepped behind me. My back was pressed against his hardened chest and his arms engulfed me on either side with the sword held between us.

"Remember two hands," he repeated as I carefully took hold of the sword placing my hands atop of his.

When Edwards hands slipped away I was left holding the sword on my own,keeping a death grip on it to keep it upright.

"Steady," he whispered in my ear as my grip tightened.

"Gentle," he added as his hands gently rubbed across my knuckles that where now white from the strain I was putting on the sword.

His close proximity and words were enough to send me to distraction and in typical Bella style I panicked and lost my grip on the sword.

I watched expectantly as the sword slipped through my grasp, though it never reached the ground. Edward had it securely back in his grasp not 2 seconds from when it left my hands.

I huffed in frustration.

"See this is no use!" I scalded trying to step to the side. Edward stopped me as his free hand came to wrap around my waist hold me in place. My body tingled and my mind went into overdrive.

"Don't panic we just need to try a different approach. Here let me help," he stated.

"Place you hands either side of mine."

I somewhat cautiously reached out to wrap my hands around Edwards. When his one hand began to move I shifted uncomfortably.

"Easy I'm not going anywhere," he whispered as the one hand on the sword moved to cover mine and his other hand squeezed my waist. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Now let me do some of the work," Edward instructed as the sword began to move through the air.

It felt a little awkward at first but once I got the hang of it the sword seemed lighter and I just enjoyed the moment while it was.

"There see not so hard after all," Edward said triumphantly as I half turned with a gleeful smile on my face.

"That's because your doing all the work," I argued.

"Nonescene," he replied striking me with that dazzling smile that left me speechless.

"Even Rose wasn't this good to start."

"I heard that!" Rosalie called from a far. Her and Emmett seemed to still be going for it, neither one willing to admit defeat.

"Now lets add some movement to that," Edward said jolting my attention back to him.

"I seriously don't think that's going to work Edward," I protested.

"Trust me," he pleaded and how could I not.

Suddenly he lifted me from the waist and placed my feet on top of his.

"EDWARD!" I shirked whilst he just laughed.

"This isn't going to work I must be crushing you," I announced.

"Silly Bella," Edward said as he guided us through some moves.

After several minutes we were both laughing in ease at the situation before we were interrupted by a loud clashing sound.

"And that my dear is how its done," Rosalie smugly stated as she held not just her sword but Emmett too.

"Go rose," I shouted.

"Traitor," Emmett called from afar as he and Rose began to pack up their belongings.

"She actually beat him," I said turning to Edward who had placed me back on the ground, but his arms still remained around my waist.

"Yeah," he stated rather oddly as he shook his head thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Edward hushed as he bent down to whisper in my ear. My heart-rate was erratic and I don't know how I managed to stay standing.

"Emmett let her win," he whispered.

"Really?" I questioned surprised by his claims.

"Afraid so," Edward added letting one hand leave my waist to run through his thick mass of hair.

"Your brother has a favour to ask me regarding my darling sister and I do believe he is trying to butter her up. God help him if she were ever to discover he let her win," he finished laughing.

"Oh," I stated rather dumbly finally realising what it was that Emmett would need Edwards approval in. Obviously he wished to date Rosalie.

Anyone who saw the two of them together could see that they were crazy about each other.

"Oh exactly," Edward repeated.

"So what will you say to his request?" I asked shyly looking up to meet his smouldering gaze. He didn't say anything for a few seconds

"Well," Edward drawled out.

I didn't realise I was holding my breathe until Edward spoke "breathe Bella. Of course I will give them my blessing."

A rush of air left my lungs as Edwards hand came to tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Besides," he began. "Who knows when I will be needing a favour from him," he added looking me dead in the eye before pulling away and collecting the swords.

I stood there shocked as Edward strode away giving me a passing glance on his way back inside.

"What's going on between you and Edward Cullen?" Angela's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly.

"He likes you," she declared as I laughed at the suggestion.

"You should see the way he looks at you when he knows you're not looking," she added.

"Don't be silly Angela, Edward in no such way looks at me like that. We are just friends," I declared.

"You can deny it all you want. But he likes you and I know for a fact that you feel the same. Everyone in the entire town knows that you're both crazy about each other."

And with that declaration she was heading back into the castle.

Angela must have gotten it wrong. There was no way Edward could possibly return my feelings.

I saw Edward again briefly before he got a telegram to head back to Alaska to prepare his troops. A fight had broke out between the Volturi and Newtons that our parents had predicted.

Upon his departure Edward again gave me a warm hug and light kiss on the cheek and then he was gone. It was hard saying goodbye to him so quickly and my heart ached the minute he left. Of course Emmett went along with him.

They had become like brothers and I knew they would look out for one another.

I tried not to think of Edward out there fighting but it was no good. My mind was full of annoyance over his constant need to put himself in harms way.

But I couldn't deny that another part of me loved him all the more for it.

Edward was strong, courageous and downright good. He argued that he wanted to use his gift for the greater good by preventing soldiers going into the unknown. His gift gave him insight into the enemy's mind so they were always one step ahead of the opposition. This eased my worries somewhat.

Months passes since Edwards and Emmett's departure. Though it scared me to no end to think of Emmett fighting I knew in my heart that he would be okay. He had the strength of an ox and speed that no man could match. No man excluding Edward that is.

Try as I might I had spent much time trying to forget about him and my feelings towards him.

More so than any of his other visits, this last one stayed with me. Maybe it was the subtle touches here and there, which whilst I'm sure mean nothing on his part they certainly meant the world to me.

The reality was that I was even more in love with Edward Cullen than I had been before. The saddest part being that it was never meant to be.

The more I thought about it the more realistic I got.

Edward was beautiful far too beautiful to settle for someone like me.

He was brave where I was timid, strong where I was weak and graceful where I was clumsy. We were two polar opposites that were never meant to be.

He most definitely didn't feel the same way. I was certain he never considered me more than a friend, most likely the pesky little sister to the man he considered to be his brother.

A further two months passed and the combined forces of the Newton, Swan and Cullen forces proved too much for the Volturi.

Broken and defeated they retreated back to their lands and left the Newtons to the land that was rightfully theirs.

The day peace was declared was a day celebrated by all. It was also confirmed that the Cullen family would be travelling back to our kingdom to help celebrate such an occasion.

Part of me was bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing my best friends Alice and Rosalie. But another part was terrified at the thought of seeing Edward again. Each time he visited it got a little harder to say goodbye to him all over again.

Bells chimed signalling the Cullens arrival to the castle and promptly sent the butterflies fluttering in my chest into over drive.

My thoughts were dashed away as I rounded the corner to the main lobby.

"Bella!" a loud voice screeched as I was knocked over by the little ball of energy otherwise know as Alice.

"Bella it has been too long!" she declared."Wow look at you,you really have grown".

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Of course. You where pretty before but look at you now your gorgeous," she declared.

I could feel the tell tale blush coming to my cheeks. I must have turned tomato red as I glanced up and caught sight of Edward hovering behind Alice.

My breathing stopped as I took in Edwards rugged appearance. Still immaculately dressed as always his fabulous hair was slightly longer and more wayward than before.

It was no use time hadn't changed my feeling for him. If anything I felt the distance and time had served to strengthen my love. Seeing him now looking so good brought all those feelings I had tried to bury deep inside of me back up to the surface.

"Bella," Edward spoke.

"Edward," was all I could reply

As the Cullens were led to their chambers I headed to the library for some time to ponder. Taking time out I had lost track of time before my father came in to see me.

"Bella can you go get the boys, I need to have a word with them about tomorrows celebrations." "Sure dad," I agreed and happily walked down the hall towards the rooms Edward and Emmett were often found sparing in. Despite the end to the battle they both insisted on maintaining their skills. But instead of the clashing of swords I was met with hushed voices as I rounded the corner.

"You should tell her," I heard Jasper say.

"Tell her what? That I am desperately in love with her and cant live another second without her," Edward disclosed.

"How long?" Jasper simply stated.

"I've been in love with her since the moment I first laid eyes her."

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach as all of the air left my lungs.

So the rumours were true!

It had long been speculated that Edward had indeed got his eyes set on some girl. I often heard the hushed whispers our maids engaged in. They spoke of what a perfect couple they made. Initially I had assumed it was Emmett and Rosalie of whom they spoke. "The truly beautiful couple, adorable and generous. Completely and undeniably in love."But on one occasion I had heard Edwards name mentioned.

"It would be a good match for any. Prince Edward soon to be king," one declared.

"I tell you if I was younger," one began.

"It wouldn't matter he only has eyes for one girl. And one lucky girl she is. Oh what a lovely couple they make," another voice added.

At the time I had tried to pass it off as idle gossip but deep down I knew it was true, I just didn't want to believe it. Edward was beautiful inside and out and eventually was going to marry someone of equal beauty.

Jaspers voice bought me back to the present time.

"Long time and no action? Why the wait?" he asked.

"I had to earn her family's approval. She's extraordinary," Edward replied.

"Sounds like she's perfect," Jasper added.

"She is," Edward began.

"She's smart,caring,courageous,strong willed to the point of distraction. Not to mention incredibly stubborn at times but I love her for it. You've seen her Jasper she is beautiful inside and out. No one else exists to me. No one even comes close."

Tears leaked from my eyes as I listened to Edwards confession. In that moment my heart broke and I mourned the loss of the only man I would ever love.

He was destined for great things, that I knew but hearing him declare his love for another killed me.

"So you love her. When do you actually plan on doing something about it?"Jasper questioned

"I don't know," Edward sounded weary.

"I love her Jasper. I love her so much it terrifies me to think that she may not feel the same way."

"Follow your heart Edward. Deep down you know she feels the same for you. You only have to look into her eyes to see that she is crazy about you too."

"We shall soon be married," Edward announced confidently. Even from the other side of the door I could imagine he was smiling that crooked grin that I thought he reserved only for me. His tone became hopeful.

"Her father has accepted my request I just need to ask her."

"So what are doing sitting here. Go do it now," Jasper prompted.

"Its not that simple I need to plan this properly. It needs to be perfect, only the best is good enough for her," he replied.

At that I had heard enough. Edward was to be married and any hope of us being together had shattered into a thousand pieces.

I walked away hurt and despondent. Not looking where I was going I walked straight into someone and stumbled to the floor.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry are you okay?" Rosalie asked as I picked myself up from the floor. The palms of my hands took most of the force and already started to ache. "I'm fine," I muttered keeping my head down and quickly taking off further down the hallway to my room. Once there I promptly collapsed on the bed and sobbed my heart out as my mind was consumed with thoughts of the identity of Edwards future wife.

I didn't go down for supper that evening claiming sickness. I just couldn't face anyone.

But the next day when breakfast time came I could no longer put off the inevitable.

It was as torturous as id imagined. I tried to keep my gaze away from Edward but I could sense him looking at me. I was not a surprise my whole family knew something was off with me and I couldn't blame them as I remained quiet through most conversations. Every time I looked up and caught Edwards gaze he always had a peculiar expression on his face that I couldn't read.

As we left the table and were heading outside Edward came to stand besides me. He lifted my hands and gently brushed across the slight bruises yesterdays fall had left. He studied the bruises and shook his head disapprovingly.

"What am I going to do with with you Bella, what am I to do."

"Please try to be a little more careful in the future I don't think my heart could take it," he added.

At that I left Edward Carlisle and my father to talk. Several hours later whilst on my way to the kitchens I met Emmett in the corridor

"Edward wants to talk with you Bella," he announced. I looked at him hesitantly.

"Now Bella," he pushed.

I picked myself up and dusted myself off and headed towards Edwards chambers

Half way down the corridor I passed some of the Cullen counsellors. Aro and Felix would always travel with the Cullens but I thankfully had very little to do with them. Aro's daughters Tanya and Lauren often travelled with them too and whilst they were always pleasant enough, for some reason I never got a warm feeling from them. But as friends of the Cullens I at least tried to be friendly.

"Bella," Lauren began as she cam out of the nearest door and spotted me instantly.

"We are so glad to find you. I'm sorry I am just so excited I cant keep the good news to myself!" she screeched as she grabbed a hold of my hands.

"Good news," I echoed.

"Why my sisters engagement," she declared as I physically shook.

"Oh," was only word to leave my mouth. I knew whom they meant immediately.

"Edward is so adorable isn't he. I cant believe it. He is just so romantic, loving and kind. He will make a great husband and an even better father," Lauren continued but I could not utter a single word.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella how insensitive of me. I know how you feel about Edward. this must be heartbreaking for you?"

"Excuse me," I asked as Tanya took a step towards me

"You like Edward. I know. But don't worry its okay I'm not mad. He told me all about your little crush."

"He knows," I muttered humiliated.

"Why of cause he does. Why else do you think he spent so much time around you. He's such a good natured soul who would always put others first even when it wasn't necessarily what he wanted."

Of course that would explain all of those frustrated looks and sighs that would leave his lips when we were together some times. All his friendly gestures had been out of pity

"Its so sweet of him to be your friend. Of course that will change once we are married. But Edward will explain it all to you," Tanya said.

"That's what he wants to talk about?" I asked horrified.

"Yes but don't worry I'm sure he will make it as quick and painless as possible."

It was easy for her to say after all it was my heart and feelings that would be crushed. Tears pored from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"Oh Bella dear I'm so sorry, I know how hard this must be for you. I just thought it was best to prepare you." Lauren sympathised.

"Its okay," I sobbed.

"Edward always felt so sorry for you being on your own so much, always looking so lost. That's why he encouraged Alice to befriend you too but I'm sure you will make plenty of new friends when we return to Alaska," Tanya added

Feeling utterly dejected I had to get out of there.

"I should go," I announced as I practically flew out of the door. Slamming it shut I slumped back against it but still couldn't escape their over excited voices.

"The wedding will be amazing, I cant believe he finally proposed," Tanya declared proudly.

"What a shame for Bella, the poor girl must he gutted," Lauren replied

"I know I feel so sorry for her. If I were her I would want to get as far away from this castle as possible."

Realisation hit me that they were right. I really had nothing left to stay for and as selfish as it may be there was no way I would be able to sit back and look happy as Edward announced his engagement to another.

My broken heart could take no more. I had lost everything, my best friends and most importantly my heart.

That same night I crept back to my room and quickly shoved my belongings into the nearest sack. The next few hours were a blur as I crept out of the castle hastily leaving a note for my parents telling them how sorry I was and not to worry. I knew they would regardless but I couldn't think of anyone else at that moment I just wanted to forget everything.

I made it out of the castle unnoticed and headed towards the forest. I kept my head down trying not to draw attention to myself.

Walking through the clearance to the forest I was immediately fearful of the unknown but the beautiful views calmed my fears. Multitudes of flowers and colours filled my eyes and I breathed in the fresh air.

For a while it felt good, like I was walking through my own sanctuary.

Doubt racked my thoughts but I pressed forward desperate to rid my mind of Edward.

Darkness seemed to creep up on me so suddenly. The woods that appeared beautiful and earthy in the afternoon now felt eerie and dark. Every shadow held a dark undercurrent and the trees whistled loudly in the wind. It was cold and dark and I was lost. I soon realised my mistake in coming here.

The wind picked up and I shivered in the cold air as goosebumps formed all over my arms. I heard a faint chanting in the whistling in the wind. As I took off down the path the whistling only got louder and I picked up my pace running down the path. I prayed I would reach the clearing by which I had came, but no end was in sight. Instead I seemed to be drawn further into the heart of the forest.

I was wrong before this forest wasn't peaceful it was evil. There were some dark force hidden behind it that I was only now beginning to get a sense of.

Panic ran through me as I had no way out. The voice's grew louder and I shivered in fear as the sound of footsteps crept up on me. Laughter taunted me as I stumbled to the ground. Using the nearer tree I was able to draw myself to my feet. As I turned fully the air left my lungs and my eyes widened in horror. Not 5 meters away from me stood a pack of wolves. They were large half human/ half wolf like creatures with teeth gleaming in the light as they inspected me like I was there last supper. I had no doubt in my mind that that was what they intended for me. I was trembling as they crept closer.

"What do we have here boys?" one spoke. I was hardly surprised, I had heard tales of talking creatures.

"Please," I begged not knowing what else to say. The pack just laughed.

"We have waited a long time for you," one stated.

Tears slipped down my eyes as realisation dawned on me. There was no escape for me. I would never see my family or friends again.

The largest wolf, maybe their leader approached taunting me.

"No last requests?" he said. I bit my bottom lip to hold in my sobbing. I was beaten but I would hold my pride.

Taking a deep breathe I closed my eyes and thought of only one person.

I imagined a life in another universe. Images passed through my eyes of Edward teaching me how to hold a sword,us dancing at a celebratory ball, a tender kiss in the gardens of our castle. My wrists appeared to be heavily strapped up and I had a small patch on my head. Even dreams weren't forgetful of my clumsy state.

The next vision was of me in a white wedding dress with Alice fussing around me like a maniac. That was soon followed by an image of Edward looking as stunning as ever at the alter waiting for me. He had that familiar crooked smile and eyes only for me. I blushed at the snapshot of the passion of the night that followed.

I managed to smile as the final imagined flickered through my mind. I was stood in the gardens where we had first kissed. Our families gathered around us watching several small children laughing and playing.

Edwards arms were wrapped protectively around my expanded waist line, gently rubbing circles over my bump as his nose gently nuzzled against the side of my neck. We watched on as the silence was broken

"Mummy mummy Masen wont let me play," a young bronze haired angle ran towards us pulling at the bottom of my dress when she reached Edward and myself. Tears were poring from her chocolate eyes. Edwards hands temporarily left me as he knelt down holding his arms open for the little girl who couldn't have been any older than 3 or 4. She jumped into his waiting arms and he gently picked her up, swinging her to rest on his hip. One hand gently running through her hair, the other pulled me back into his embrace.

As the child's crying died down he picked a flower from behind her ear and handed it to the child as he placed her back on the ground. They appeared to be having some unspoken conversation as she nodded.

"No more tears honey,"he whispered.

"Thank you daddy," she replied as she clung to him once more before reaching out and hugging my legs. "I love you mummy," she declared before running off towards the other small children.

Edward remained crouched and summoned across what I could only describe as a mini Edward. He was probably around five or six years old and had the same ruffled bronze hair and green eyes of his father. I was certain he was identical to how Edward would have looked as a child.

The little boy came across somewhat cautiously with his head held low.

"What's this I hear about you not letting you sister join you?" he sternly asked.

"She's too young to be playing with sword dad," the little boy argued.

"That may be, but I still want you to include her. She's your little sister, make sure you look after her," he finished as he rubbed the little boys messy hair and sent him off to play with the other children.

When Edward stood up, his hand found mine as we made our way towards the bench on the far side of the gardens.

Sitting down I gazed up at him, his loving gaze making my heart swell. This was my fairytale.

"Why are you smiling?" the beast snarled drawing me back to the present. I kept my head high as the pack now circled me confining me to the tree. I was trapped as they crept towards me seemingly ready to pounce until the leader seemed distracted by something to the left of me. I glanced that way but saw nothing.

Suddenly out of nowhere a white horse appeared charging through the forest. My breathe caught in my throat as I glanced up at its rider.

Faster than I thought possible he was off his horse and had jumped in front of me standing between me and the wolves. His whole body pressed against mine shielding me as his sword was raised , whilst he glared at our opposition.

As amazing of a fighter Edward was we were outnumbered and our enemies knew it. "You came alone because your faster than the rest, but your not strong enough to take on all of us single handedly," the beast snarled.

"I'm strong enough to kill you," Edward responded.

"It doesn't have to end this way, hand me the girl and walk away and no harm will come to you," one of the wolves said.

"Never," Edward shot him down

"Let her go and take me instead. You have my word I will cause you no trouble. I am to be king. She is worth nothing to you," he argued.

"Edward don't!" I shouted but the wolf interrupted my plea.

"She may not be next in line to the throne but she means something to you doesn't she boy?" the wolf suggested.

"As tempting as an offer that is I think this way will be more fun," the wolf stepped back going off to talk with his kind.

At that moment Edward half turned to me.

"You remember that time I taught you how to fight?"

"Yes but...."

"No buts Bella, do you remember what I taught you or not?"

Realisation dawned on me as soon as he placed the sword in my hands.

He then clasped my hands around the sword as he spoke

"I shall challenge the leader, chances are the others will wait to attack."

"Edwa.." I began but was cut of.

"No Bella listen to me. I can read their mind they are not interested in you. They are only using you to get to me. Its the challenge they live for. As soon as you see a chance want you to run. Don't even think just run fast and far away from here. Emmett and Jasper are on there way as we speak. You have to get out of here."

He must have seen my terrified expression as he quickly added "I'll be fine Bella please only worry about yourself."

"But I cant leave you. Edward I....." my throat went dry as I tried to spit out the words I had long kept hidden.

Edwards hand reached up to rest on my cheek.

"I know Bella, I know," he whispered as a tiny smile crept on his face.

"Promise me the first chance you get you will run," he asked. I just nodded and watched as his stern look returned.

"No I need to hear you say it," he pleaded

"I promise," I reluctantly declared.

Edward nodded once, looking me straight in the eye before letting his hands fall to the side as he soon took position his sword drawn high.

"One on one? Or do you need back up?" he sneered.

"Oh no this will be plenty more fun," their leader replied.

Almost instantly their swords clashed. I had never seen Edward in battle before but he was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Gradually they drifted further away from the tree where I was perched.

I knew what Edward was doing as soon as he drifted further east. His knowing glances told me all I needed to know. He was drawing the opposition away from me in order to give me the chance of a clear break. Knowing what I had promised him I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. But seeing Edwards furious glance towards me gave me the push I needed as I took off through the forest, to the sound of swords clashing as I went.

I did as he said and ran as fast and as far as my legs would carry me. I was half way down a trail that I vaguely recognised when a large force collided with me, knocked me off my feet and sending me crashing to the ground.

I turned over onto my back and desperately searched for the sword Edward had given me.

"Looking for this,"the creature gloated. Only two wolves were here leading me to believe that Edward must still be alive and fighting the others.

The wolf that currently had me pinning down to the ground reached for my hands that were attempting to push the creature off and forcefully threw them to the ground. I winced in pain as my wrists lay crumpled on the ground.

"I see what he sees in you really I do. So innocent and fragile such a delicate little human," he smirked as he fisted a hand into my hair.

"It will break his little heart," the creature gloated.

I was powerless to try and stop him as pain soared through my body. My eyes grew heavy and I could feel them drifting closed as my head sunk into the hardened ground. In my disorientated state I imagined I heard the clash of swords.

My dreamlike state took over as I imagine Edward calling my name, whilst gently rubbing at my hands before moving on to take my face in his hands.

Even in my dreams Edward was perfect,whispering his love for me and begging me to open my eyes. I thought I also heard other panicked voices but couldn't decipher whom they were.

"Bella I love you please open you eyes," were the panicked lasts words I heard before darkness took me...

I shifted slightly feeling like I had been asleep for days. My body ached and my head felt light-headed. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly opened them the bright sunlight.

"Bella dear are you awake? Oh Bella thank heavens you had us all so worried. Don't you ever put us through that again!"

I shut my eyes at the onslaught continued.

"Renee relax give the poor girl some time before you start lecturing her."

I smiled as I recognised my dads voice

I opened my eyes again and croaked out the only words that mattered "Edward"

"He's fine, just a few cuts and grazes but nothing that wont heal. You just concentrate on getting yourself better," my mother urged.

"But I have to see Edward," I pleaded.

"There will be plenty of time for that honey. You need your rest. Take this it will help you sleep."

"But mom I don't want..." I began but my overbearing mother had already forced the cup into my hand and was urging me to take small sips. I sighed in defeat before taking a mouthful.

"Edw..." I half said before my mouth felt heavy.

"Edward will still be here when you wake up, don't doubt it," she said reassuringly.

I don't know how long I was out for but it felt like years. When I woke I did feel somewhat better than before. The initial throbbing in my head was now no more than a dull ache. Opening my eyes I caught sight of a figure leaving through the door. My tired eyes tried to adjust but whomever it was had gone by the time my eyes had adjusted to the light.

Rubbing my eyes I focused on my room and everything began to get clearer. Angela was sat in the nearby chair a glass of water already extended out towards me. I took it willingly. After taking several sips I looked at Angela.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel much better," I answered honestly. "Angela is Edward okay?" I asked.

I knew she was my best bet for getting the answers I so desperately wanted. She looked at me anxiously and I panicked.

"Its bad isn't it, please tell me what happened, is he okay?"

"Calm down Bella Edward is fine honestly. Its you who had us all so worried. We couldn't wake you. Thank heavens he got to you in time."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Edward found you. He took them all on Bella. God knows how he did it but he managed to keep them from you. From what I hear he didn't care what happened to himself, his only concern was you."

"Is he hurt?" I tried to ask again.

"Only a few nasty gashes on his arm's and back but nothing Carlisle wasn't able to fix there and then."

"Carlisle was there?" I asked surprise.

"Yes, Emmett and jasper too. They took care of the wolves whilst Edward and Carlisle saw to you. You really don't remember?" she asked.

"No," I said confused.

"You must have taken a harder knock to the head than we initially thought. Of course Edwards injuries were more serious at the time but he refused to be seen until Carlisle had dealt with you first. He was very insistent on that," Angela said.

"I need to see him, please help me," I begged as I began to sit up.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Bella your still recovering."

"Angela please I cant sit hear any longer I must see him and put all of this right. I could have got him killed! Not to mention the fact that I have more than likely disrupted his engagement".

"Engagement?" Angela looked puzzled.

"His engagement to Tanya" I prompted.

She looked confused for a moment before she replied, "okay Bella I think its time you spoke to Edward."

Shortly after she helped me to get dressed before disappearing to find his location. In the meantime I stood in front of the mirror. After all that had happened it was now or never. He might have declared his love for another but after risking his life for me I owed him the truth.

Confessing my love was the only way I would be able to at least try and move on, though I knew that was unlikely.

"He's in the meadow," Angela declared as she entered my room.

"Go to him," she pressed. I knew what needed to be done but the prospect of his rejection and ultimately sympathy made me ache

"Everything will be aright," Ang tried to reassure me.

Taking a deep breathe I took the first steps towards heartbreak.

On my way I was thankful not to bump into any of my overbearing family who were intent on keeping me in bed for the coming month.

Instead I was met with several maids all of whom gushed at how please they were to hear of my safe return and wished me a speedy recovery.

As I entered through the gates of the meadow I was aware of the silence. Time stood still as I caught sight of Edward in the distance. His back was to me as he gazed out onto the horizon.

After taking a few moments to adjust I carefully crept down towards him. I wasn't sure he had heard me approach until his shoulders tensed.

I open my mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. Working up the courage I finally managed to speak. "Edward please. I..I'm so sorry please forgive me," I stuttered.

"Why?" came Edwards sharp reply.

"I..." words failed me.

"Tell me why," he all but shouted at me.

As he turned to face me I was immediately struck by how angry Edward looked. In the entire time I had known him I had never seen him look so fierce. It was actually rather intimidating.

I sucked in a deep breathe as I took in the light bruising along his jaw and the scratch across his forehead. I swallowed in guilt at what I had caused.

"Why Bella," Edward repeated somewhat calmer no doubt taking in my terrified expression.

"I don't know why Edward I cant even begin to explain why you should forgive me for something I will never forgive myself for doing to you. But I'm begging you Edward please forgive me. I will do anything to keep you in my life." I pleaded.

A brief look of confusion passed on his features before being replace by a flicker of amusement.

"As interesting as that may be that is not the answer to the question I asked."

"I don't understand" I said puzzled.

"Tell me why you ran," he asked.

This was the moment I had to be honest thought the realisation didn't make it any easier to put into words. Minutes or second passed before Edward broke my silence. "I'm waiting Bella."

"I'm sorry," I began but was cut off.

"So help me god if you say sorry one more time you really will be."

I took a deep breath before announcing "I know Edward."

He just gestured for me to continue. "I know you are soon to be married," I declared.

He looked somewhat sheepish which then turned to confusion.

He said nothing so I continued "I cant do this any more I ran because I was scared Edward, scared of what would become of me. I love you, I always have and I always will. The thought of watching you marrying Tanya would destroy me," I declared somehow finding my voice the more I spoke.

"I know running wasn't the answer but I honestly believed that it would be better for you too. That you wouldn't have to deal with your guilt over not returning my affections. I thought I would be okay on my own but I was wrong. I need you in my life even if its only as a friend I cant be without you. I know Tanya said we couldn't be friends any more but I need you please Edward," I pleaded as tears fell from my eyes.

Edward looked a mixture of hopeful hurt and angry as his fists were clenched at his side and one hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. A habit I knew was reserved for when he was trying to calm down. I lowered my head and focused on the ground. Before I knew it he was in front of me, his one hand coming to rest on my jaw as he gently forced my gaze to meet him.

"Someone lied to you Bella, I am not marrying Tanya," he declared.

"But I heard you talking to Jasper."

"Please Bella just hear me out," he said as his hands found mine, gently intertwining our fingers together.

"Yes I do hope to be married but I am yet to make such a proposal." He declared as my mind pondered over why Tanya would make up such a story.

"Tanya was right about one thing though. I cant be your friend any more Bella."

All hope I had that Edward and I could go back to the way we were was dashed as he spoke.

A loud sob left me and tears leaked down my face making my vision blurry. I tried turning my face away from him as I removed my hands out of his grasp.

"No Bella," he said as he took hold of my shoulders to hold me in place and forced me to look at him. He looked determined now.

"God damn it Bella listen to me! Its you don't you know its always been you," he declared before his lips pressed against mine. I froze initially too shocked to respond as the lips I had long dreamt about lightly touched mine. It didn't take long before my initial shock was replaced with joy as my arms clung on to him. Encouraged by my response he deepened the kiss as his one hand clung to my waist whilst the other founds its way into my hair. I felt myself getting dizzy from Edwards kisses and a lack of oxygen forced us to part.

He gave me one last peck on the lips before his arms tightened around my waist and placed a kiss to my forehead. I could feel him smiling as he did so.

Looking up he was smiling my favourite crooked grin, his eyes sparkled as he said "you don't know how long I have wanted to do that."

"Me too" I sighed dreamily.

"I have adored you since the moment you crashed into my life. I love you so much," he declared. Right on cue my blush appeared.

As Edwards hand found my cheek.

"Your killing me with that blush. That first day I was so close to kissing you"

"You were?" I asked surprise.

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you?" He asked and I blushed some more.

He leaned in to kiss me and I reached up to press myself against his chest. As his arms tightened around my waist and he lifted me off the ground, a sense of deja vous hit me and I exhaled loudly.

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" Edward questioned as he inspected my bandages.

"No nothing like that I just had a sense of deja vous," I explained.

"You have imagined kissing me before?" he smirked and I blushed again at the accuracy of his claims.

"You did didn't you?" His grin was now ridiculously wide.

"In your dreams," I replied embarrassed.

"You were in mine," he declared shyly.

"Maybe you were in mine too," I admitted hiding my face in his chest.

Edward lifted my head up to his gaze "please don't hide that pretty face of yours away from me again," he declared as his lips came down to claim mine once more.

Pulling away smirking he murmured "so about these dreams."

"Honestly Edward," I began.

"Okay I'm sorry," he apologised "but I just love that blush on you," he added as he kissed my cheek.

"I don't know what it is but I feel like we've been here before," I announced.

I closed my eyes and leaned against Edward. "Its so frustrating," I muttered.

"Now you know how I feel," I heard him mutter.

My mind went into overdrive thinking about why this scene seemed so familiar. Suddenly I was stuck with the memory of before Edward had saved me. Images flew through my mind though one in particular became clear. Edward and I were kissing in this same meadow. I even had the same bandages that I had on now.

"I saw this," I declared. "I didn't realise at first because there were so many other visions," I explained

"Is that so," Edward looked smug. "What else dare I ask did you see?"

"Not a lot really," I lied.

"I do believe you are keeping secrets from me Miss Swan,"he said as his hands came up to my face again. I would never get used to having him this close.

"I am not," I played innocence.

"Your cheeks tell me otherwise," he said as his hand brushed against my cheek. I could feel my cheeks blush further.

"But that's okay I will find out eventually," he declared.

I nodded and buried my head in his chest.

Edward interrupted the moment when he declared "come on sleeping beauty lets get you back inside, your family must be anxious to see you."

I wanted to complain and stay in his arms forever but I knew I could only avoid my family for so long. Reaching the entrance Edward turned to me.

"Never do that to me again do you hear me?"

"I wont," I promised knowing it was my running away to which he was referring.

Walking back hand in hand to the castle Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Relax Bella".

"Bella!" Alice's high pitched scream pierced my ears as she came flying towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful Alice she's still fragile."

Alice reluctantly let me go as Edward came up behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I leaned back against him.

"What do we have here then," came my brothers voice as he and Rose appeared.

"No need to look so worried Bella," Rose said.

"Took you long enough," Jasper added as he came to take Alice in his arms.

Next up it was time to break the news to our parents. They were thrilled as Edward said they would be. According to both of our mothers they had predicted our union the day we met.

Later that afternoon we returned to the meadow with our siblings. As the day drew to a close I found myself feeling tired. Edward pick up on this instantly and insisted it was time I rested.

Reaching my door he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I pouted as I was hoping he would go for my lips instead.

"You cant get rid of me that easily," he said before gesturing for me to continue into my room.

"If that's okay with you?" he hastened to add as he hovered in the doorway. I nodded at the thought of more time together. As I settled into bed I looked up to see Edward walking towards the chair in the far corner of my room.

Patting the space on the bed besides me he slowly got up and came to lie down besides me. His arms wrapped around my waist as I turned to face him.

"Is this okay," he asked.

"Perfect," I whispered as my one hand pulled Edward towards me. The other came to rest over his heart. I felt complete bliss as his hand came to rest on top of mine

"Yours," he whispered shortly before my eyes drifted closed.

"I love you Edward," I sleepily said.

"I love you too" Edward responded. I felt my heart explode and I snuggled even closer to him.

And there we stayed for several hours. Glad of the warmth security and love we shared. No more words were spoken or action taken. There was no need to rush anything, we had the rest of our lives together to look forward to.

Several years later:

Sitting in the meadow with Edwards arms wrapped around me to the scene I knew so well, I watched as our children's laughter filled the air. I had long foreseen his moment but the actual reality was far greater than my mind could have ever imagined. Glancing up at Edward I saw only the love and adoration that he had showed me all through our life together. Seeing my gaze rest upon him he raised an eyebrow at me.

"So Mrs Cullen is this how you imagined our life together to be?"

"No," I stated as Edwards eyebrow shot up higher.

"Its better," I declared reaching up to place a soft kiss upon his lips.

I felt him smiling against mine.

This truly was my happily ever after.

The end.

**AN: This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be gentle with me!**

**There were some parts I didn't get time to fit in but hopefully it still makes sense?**

**Let me know what you think...**


End file.
